


and silence keeps me frozen (and you won't make a sound)

by nowimaidan



Series: whumptober 2019 [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Gunshot Wounds, Hospitals, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Sensory Overload, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 19:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20841029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowimaidan/pseuds/nowimaidan
Summary: He could hear everything, feel everything, and oh, God, he would do anything to end this.--Whumptober day 1: shaky hands.





	and silence keeps me frozen (and you won't make a sound)

**Author's Note:**

> it's short but honestly? i had no idea what i was gonna do otherwise
> 
> title from man down by the eden project, yeah its kinda not fitting w the theme but it vibed me so oof

Sirens. Glass shattering in a hand. A heartbeat barely dragging on. Another heartbeat sputtering out moments after a muffled _ pop. _ Death, destruction, suffering for miles.

He half-dropped, half-set the mug on the coffee table and debated whether it was worth the walk to the refrigerator for beer.

Dogs barking. Tires screeching. A crash, an explosion, fire, fire, _ fire _ everywhere. Screams, tears, panic. More death, because that's all this is, right? This is Hell's Kitchen, the worst of the worst, world's fastest elevator straight down.

He found himself with a bottle of ibuprofen in his hand, then clattering on the ground.

He couldn't stop it, but he _ had _ to stop it. He had to - had to shut it up - stop it, _ stop it, _ but his fingers fumbled a few moments too long with the latch before realizing he'd grabbed the hinges instead.

By the time he'd wrestled into the suit, he couldn't even hold his clubs. Something as stupid as a normal night in Hell's Kitchen couldn't stop the devil, right?

Gunshots rang out a few blocks down, and he winced under the mask before chasing after the sound.

Just before he cornered the men (only 3 of them; one of them had a silencer on his gun, but the other two didn't bother), he lost his grip and tumbled down in front of them.

The larger of the men with un-silenced guns fired out of instinct.

The devil collapsed and slapped his shaking hands over his ears.

He could hear everything, feel everything, and oh, God, he would do anything to _ end this. _ To end the moment between figuring out you're dead and your soul actually leaving your lifeless, hopeless corpse.

Matt woke up in an unfamiliar room filled with beeping machines and the stench of bleach and sanitizer, only to realize his hands hadn't stopped shaking even in his unconscious state.

The world still hadn't quieted to its usual, manageable level.

**Author's Note:**

> just remade my tumblr because im a thot so you can now find me on the following social media
> 
> [tumblr: nowimaidan](https://nowimaidan.tumblr.com)  
[twitter: nowimaidan](https://twitter.com/nowimaidan)  
[waterfall.social: starks](https://starks.waterfall.social)
> 
> join my discord for wips and more: <https://discord.gg/aUk4nWS>


End file.
